


Light At The End Of The Tunnel

by GayAquarius



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, End of the World, F/M, POV Third Person, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAquarius/pseuds/GayAquarius
Summary: (Takes place in the universe of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Time/Darkness/Sky. Light spoilers, but it feels like most people have played this game by now.)
Once the time gears go back in their rightful place, the future is saved. This means that the Pokemon of the bleak future where time freezes cease to exist.
While it is ultimately for the better, it's a hard fate to accept.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a LONG time ago. I decided to publish it, mostly unedited.
> 
> I am totally obsessed with PMD. I've played every game in the series. My favorite is PSMD but I love them all. I love pain, I guess.

Grovyle and Celebi sit side by side, on the edge of a cliff, waiting in the future for the world to end. It was only a matter of time before the time gears were put in their rightful place and this nightmare would end.

“Celebi? Can I admit something to you?” Grovyle asks quietly, looking away shyly.

“Yes, dear Grovyle?”

“I'm... kind of scared. I know that I've been acting all brave, like it's for the better if this world, this future, ceases to exist, and I guess it would be, but I'm just... scared, you know?” He takes a deep breath. “I'm willing to make the sacrifice for future generations. I just wish it didn't have to be like that, you know?”

“I understand, dear Grovyle. Can I admit something too?” Celebi asks timidly. Her already pink cheeks turn a more vibrant shade, much like fuchsia.

“Of course, Celebi. What is it?”

“I wouldn't admit this any other time, but the world is about to end, so what do I have to lose?” There's an awkward pause, and she only presses on when she realizes her time is limited. “Grovyle... I like you. I like you a lot.”

“What's the big deal? Of course you like me. We're friends, right?” Grovyle let out a somewhat strained laugh. Finding humor in this situation is difficult.

“No, Grovyle.” Celebi's tiny hand reaches out, and brushes up against his gently. “Yes, I like you as a friend. But I also like you as more than that. Hate me for it if you want. Normally I'd be crushed, but I can't bring myself to care when the world is about to end.” Now it was Celebi's turn to let out a weak, halfhearted chuckle.

“Celebi... I could never hate you. Especially since I feel the same way.” Grovyle stares out into the bleak sky. He blushes at his confession. “I doubt I could admit that in a situation besides this either... but I'm glad I got it out in the open. It was quite a secret to keep.”

While Celebi was shocked at him admitting this so bluntly, she doesn't react beyond her eyes widening in shock. She didn't have time to mull over the details, to make idle chitchat about how they both kept the same secret from each other. She just jumps to the point.

“In that case, may I ask something of you? Can I... sit in your lap as we wait for the world to end? Because you're right. This is really scary, but I feel like it would be less scary with you.”

“Of course, Celebi. You didn't even have to ask.”

Grovyle pulls Celebi close, and embraces her as she shudders. He begins to shake as well, realizing that his brave act was no longer necessary. It didn't matter. Nothing did.

“Thank you, Grovyle. I feel a lot better now.”

Although Celebi didn't say anything else, she felt the back of her head grow wet where Grovyle was resting his head. He was never much of a crier, even in the most devastating of situations, and it was a bizarre change of attitude for him to do it now. She didn't mind, and in fact she understood. She didn't comment on it. She just let the moment happen.

Suddenly, a speck of light appears in front of Celebi.

“Grovyle? Did you see that light?”

He rests his head on top of Celebi's, and says, “Y-yes.” His voice never wavered so much before. “That light can only mean one thing. They were... successful with their mission.” A single tear dripped down Grovyle's cheek.

“So that means...” Celebi's voice trails off. She doesn't have the heart to finish her thought. The specks of light multiply.

“Yes, Celebi. That's what it means.” Grovyle takes a deep breath.

“Do you have any regrets? I mean, I guess it doesn't matter either way,” Celebi asks.

“No, not really. I never was one for regrets. I guess there's a part of me that wishes I had admitted my feelings to you sooner, but it doesn't matter. I'm glad I got to experience the end of the world with you, rather than by myself. And you know what? I was really scared a few minutes ago, but I feel... at peace, now. I guess I'm ready to leave this world.”

“I feel the same. I feel like a burden got lifted off of my shoulder,” Celebi said quietly as tears welled up in her eyes. She specks grew more frantic and larger, and began to engulf the couple. “This light is beautiful. I was worried of how we were going to go, like that we'd suddenly get sucked into a void or something, but this is... nice.”

Grovyle embraces Celebi tighter, and nuzzles into her for one last time.

“I agree. I never knew what to expect from my last moments, but I never expected feeling so peaceful. I'm sitting here with someone I care for deeply, as this beautiful light surrounds me, knowing that because of me, because of all of us, the future won't be the bleak nightmare I lived in. I feel... happy. My life wasn't the happiest, but I made the most of it.”

The light then completely surrounded the couple.

And then there was nothing.


End file.
